The Namek Girl
by LadyKarura
Summary: Story is now COMPLETE! Vegeta falls into the doldrums lately, Bulma wishes his dead friend back. But what happens when Piccolo develops feelings for this new girl? Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

BAM! The young prince Vegeta had just hit the wall with full force as the evil tyrant Frieza sent him flying across the room. One of Zarbon's purging missions had failed due to bad weather but instead of taking his fury out on Zarbon, Frieza just took it all out on his favorite prince of the Saiyans. Now that Frieza had beat the young prince to a bloody pulp for the last hour, he felt his anger ebbing away. So he left the training room and the bleeding child behind.   
  


"Leave me alone, I am the prince of the Saiyans, I don't need any help, especially from a weak little girl!", Vegeta yelled as he gained consciousness to find that a small girl was attempting to heal him.   
  


"Well, excuse me Mister High and Mighty but you are in no condition to be telling me what to do. I'm healing you and know exactly whats I'm doing, so hold still; I won't take much longer." The girl said as she finished up healing Vegeta.   
  


"What are you doing here? I haven't seen you around before, you shouldn't be here!" Vegeta said as he stood up.   
  


"Oh, I don't have a reason, I was just exploring cause I got really bored. Say what's your name, my name is Lira."   
  


"I am Vegeta, prince of the Saiyans."   
  


"Yeah, you told me that. So what do you do? I am a scout, but because I found you in this part of the ship, I guess that you are one of Frieza's soldiers, right?"   
  


"Yeah that's right. Now you better get out of here before you get in trouble."   
  


"Geez you are one cranky person. You could use a friend; say, I'll be your friend! What do you say, come on it'll be loads of fun!"   
  


"I say your extremely annoying, but oh well, sure I'll be your friend."   
  


"Cool, well, I gotta go, I have to scout this one planet before Frieza can have it purged, but I'll see you soon, ok?"   
  


"Yeah, whatever." 

..................................................................................................................................................... 

(Oh by the way, the dotted lines represent when time has passed.)   
  


"Hey Vegeta!, It's been a while, what ya been up to best friend." Lira said as she lightly punched Vegeta's arm.   
  


"Nothin much, I kicked Dodoria's ass today."   
  


"Cool, I wish I had the time to, he gets so annoying."   
  


"I had a purging mission the other day, you should have seen the look on those people's faces as we blew up everything."   
  


"What does it feel like, you know, to kill loads of people at once; I mean cause since I'm just a scout, I usually don't kill people, just a challenge here and there."   
  


"I don't usually think about it, but I guess you could say that you get this amazing rush of energy and you feel invinsible since the lives of other is in your control."   
  


ATTENTION ALL PEOPLE ON THE SHIP, LORD FRIEZA HAS CALLED FOR EVERYONE TO GO TO THE MAIN DECK WHERE HE AWAITS TO GIVE VERY IMPORTANT INSTRUCTIONS CONCERNING A NEW MISSION, the intercom said.   
  


"Well, guess we better see what's happenin." Lira said.   
  


Down at the main deck, Everyone had gathered and all the quiet whispers quieted down as Frieza steps up to the mic:   
  


"I have a request from clients concerning the planet Zoron. The wish us to purge it, but due to the amazingly thick atmosphere, we do not know about the inhabitants of this planet. That is why when the ship lands, only the scouts will go out to survey the planet. Everyone else will stay onboard. After the scouting party comes back, we will examine the data collected and then proceed to purge the planet. I emphasize that extreme caution should be used when on this planet, since it's inhabitants are unknown to us. We will be landing shortly."   
  


The crowd dismisses to get prepared for the mission.   
  


"Hey Vegeta, everyone will be waiting on the main deck and watching the scouting party on the camera-transmitting television screens, be sure to look for me, ok?"   
  


"Sure Lira. I'll watch you gracefully trip over a rock."   
  


"Yeah, right, I happen to be ten times more graceful then you are. I'd love to stay and finish this quarrel, but I have a mission to complete."   
  


"Just be careful Lira."   
  


"I will, don't worry."   
  


The scouting party exited the ship and split up to search the planet Zoron. Everyone else on the ship stayed on the main deck watching with anticipation as to what would happen. About twenty minutes after peaceful searching, many screams were heard over the intercoms. The camera's went out and all anyone could determine from what was happening outside was that a massacre was taking place, and Frieza's scouts weren't the ones doing the mass killing. For a brief second the screens flicked on, and everyone gasped as they saw a group of three scouts running, being chased by huge, black creatures with blood red eyes and huge fangs and claws. The monsters trapped the three scouts in a corner of a line of closely packed trees and all the attacks the group was trying was having no affect on the monsters. Vegeta watched as two of the scouts were eaten alive, screaming as they were torn limb from limb. Then the third scout was identified; it was Lira! His best friend was about to be slaughtered and there was nothing he could do about it. The monsters advanced on her and as they were less than three feet away the screens went blank as the everyone heard Lira's last cry for help then a piercing scream.   
  


"Get this ship off this planet now!" Frieza bellowed as the officers quickly pushed buttons on the controls. 

......................................................................................................................................................   
  


Vegeta woke up in a cold sweat panting hard. That day, twenty-seven years ago had haunted him every year on it's anniversary. That was the day Vegeta became cold, and friendless. 

That haunting day, he put up his wall of ice to keep away any friendly emotions. He swore he would never lose another person special to him.   
  


Early the next morning, Bulma was on the phone talking to ChiChi. "I'm worried Chi, the last few days Vegeta has been moping around, for crying out loud he hasn't even trained and he's been eating a third of his usual amount in food. And whenever I try to talk to him, he just gets all angry and says he doesn't want to talk about it."   
  


"Beats me, but it sounds serious."   
  


"Tell me about it, last night he woke up from a horrible dream, he was all cold and sweaty."   
  


"Hey I got it, Master Roshi is having that party right? And Baba will be there, and Vegeta won't. We'll get her to tell us what is wrong with him."   
  


"That's great Chi, thanks, just don't tell anyone yet, wait till the party."   
  


"Well, I gotta go, Goku wants breakfast, talk some other time, ok?"   
  


"Sure, see ya Chi." 


	2. Wishes and Greetings

Next week, at Master Roshi's party, everyone gathered around Baba and her crystal ball at Bulma and ChiChi's request. They had asked Baba to show them Vegeta's dream and she agreed. So Baba looked into Vegeta's dream and showed everyone the story of how he met Lira and how she had died. When she finished, everyone knew a part of the Saiyan prince they never thought they would see. Everyone felt really sorry for Vegeta; they knew he missed Lira, she was the only person who had seen his nice side, she was the only person he could open up to.   
  


"Hey, I got it!", Bulma said as she jumped in the air, "We can wish Lira back with the dragonballs."   
  


"That's great, but we can't let Vegeta know, I don't know how he would take it", Master Roshi said.   
  


"Ok, Goku, I'll give the dragon radar to you, and you can search for the dragonballs. Please make it quick, Vegeta's so miserable," Bulma said.   
  


"Don't worry, I'll call you when Goku gets them, and bring Vegeta with you," ChiChi said.   
  


"Done, and everyone else come too. We don't want to miss this. Lira is going to be the newest member of the gang! And who knows, maybe Vegeta will switch back to when she was still alive," Bulma said.   
  


Everyone nodded and soon said goodnight. The next day, Goku and Gohan went searching for the dragonballs and soon had all seven collected. ChiChi called Bulma(then everyone else) and soon everyone had gathered in front of the Son house.   
  


"Let me call the dragon, please?" Bulma said since she had usually done it before.   
  


"Fine, but hurry up, I have more important things to be doing," Vegeta said.   
  


"No you don't, because we are calling the dragon here for you, we have a surprise for you Vegeta," Bulma said.   
  


"What!"   
  


"Arise, Shenlong, and grant my wish!" Bulma yelled. The dragonballs glowed yellow and everyone looked on in awe as the huge dragon arose into the sky.   
  


"What is your first wish?"   
  


"I wish for you to bring Lira to the Earth Check-In Station," Bulma said. They couldn't wish her back right away because she would come to life where she died, and that would not be a good thing.   
  


"Your wish is granted," Shenlong said as his eyes glowed red.   
  


"My second wish is for you to bring Lira back to life here," Bulma said. At this point, Vegeta was dumbstruck, he had no clue how everyone knew about his late best-friend. And to add to that, he was extremely pissed because he had never thought to bring Lira back to life before.   
  


"Your wish is granted," the mighty dragon said before the dragonballs turned to stone again and shot off at random directions.   
  


The next moment, everyone looked at the young woman standing before them. She was tall(about to Piccolo's shoulders, I guess that is tall) with light green skin. She looked like a Namek except she had hair on her head and was missing the pink muscles on her body. Her hair was light purple and she had deep royal purple eyes and red lips. She was wearing a purple training gi and had on a white robe(picture the one Pikkon wears); no doubt weighted. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and hung silkily down to her waist. She was indeed very beautiful but she was definitely very confused.   
  


"Where am I?" she said.   
  


"This is Earth, we brought you back to life because your best friend missed you," Bulma explained.   
  


"What Vegeta," she said as she looked around finally spotting him, "Oh my god, I can't believe that it's you. It's been so long. What did I miss?"   
  


"....."   
  


"Vegeta, aren't you happy to see me?"   
  


"......," the Saiyan prince couldn't say anything since he had sone something no one could ever picture him doing; he fainted.   
  


"Well, I guess he was happy to see me. Hi, my name is Lira," she said as she stood up from checking to make sure Vegeta was alright.   
  


"Hi, my name is Bulma (they are married in this A/U story) and I'm Vegeta's wife; and this is his son Trunks. The short guy with the black hair is Krillin and the tall blonde woman next to him is his wife, 18 while the girl she is holding is their daughter, Marron. This is ChiChi, her husband Goku, their youngest son Goten, and their oldest son Gohan and his girlfriend Videl. The old man is Master Roshi and the pig is Oolong. The man with the scar is Yamcha and the cat next to him is Puar. The bald man is Tien and the short one next to him is Chaiotzu and the blue-haired woman is Lunch. (When I said ChiChi called everyone, I mean everyone.) And finally, the tall, green guy is Piccolo," Bulma said as she led Lira around shaking hands with everyone.   
  


"Lira, you are very welcome to stay at Capsule Corporation with me and my family," Bulma said.   
  


"Of course! It's so nice to be alive once again, and I have so many questions," Lira said.   
  


"Since you and Vegeta have to catch up, we'll let him answer your questions," Bulma said.   
  


"Um, I have one question though. The camera's lost connection before you died. How did you die?," Goku asked.   
  


"They had me cornered and flipped me on my back, then rrrriiiiiipppppppp! Tore my back open with one of those claws and.....," she drifted off unable to finish.   
  


"How terrible!," Videl said.   
  


"Well, we have to go. It was very nice meeting you Lira, I'm sure we will me again," Yamcha said as he, Puar, Tien, Lunch, and Chaiotzu all flew off.   
  


"So do we. We told Marron we would take her to the park and can't break out promise. I hope you enjoy living on Earth," Krillin said as his family took to the sky.   
  


"I also have to be leaving, I left Turtle all by himself at the Kami House," Master Roshi said as he and Oolong left in a capsule jet.   
  


"Well," ChiChi said after everyone else left, "we aren't busy so we can come over for a while," she continued.   
  


"Great, do you think we should wake Vegeta up after we get back to Capsule Corp.," Goku said as he looked at Vegeta.   
  


"Yes," Bulma said. ChiChi and Bulma flew with Vegeta in the Capsule jet the Briefs had brought while Goku, Gohan, Goten, Piccolo, Videl, and Lira flew.   
  
  
  



	3. Wishes and Greetings

Next week, at Master Roshi's party, everyone gathered around Baba and her crystal ball at Bulma and ChiChi's request. They had asked Baba to show them Vegeta's dream and she agreed. So Baba looked into Vegeta's dream and showed everyone the story of how he met Lira and how she had died. When she finished, everyone knew a part of the Saiyan prince they never thought they would see. Everyone felt really sorry for Vegeta; they knew he missed Lira, she was the only person who had seen his nice side, she was the only person he could open up to.   
  


"Hey, I got it!", Bulma said as she jumped in the air, "We can wish Lira back with the dragonballs."   
  


"That's great, but we can't let Vegeta know, I don't know how he would take it", Master Roshi said.   
  


"Ok, Goku, I'll give the dragon radar to you, and you can search for the dragonballs. Please make it quick, Vegeta's so miserable," Bulma said.   
  


"Don't worry, I'll call you when Goku gets them, and bring Vegeta with you," ChiChi said.   
  


"Done, and everyone else come too. We don't want to miss this. Lira is going to be the newest member of the gang! And who knows, maybe Vegeta will switch back to when she was still alive," Bulma said.   
  


Everyone nodded and soon said goodnight. The next day, Goku and Gohan went searching for the dragonballs and soon had all seven collected. ChiChi called Bulma(then everyone else) and soon everyone had gathered in front of the Son house.   
  


"Let me call the dragon, please?" Bulma said since she had usually done it before.   
  


"Fine, but hurry up, I have more important things to be doing," Vegeta said.   
  


"No you don't, because we are calling the dragon here for you, we have a surprise for you Vegeta," Bulma said.   
  


"What!"   
  


"Arise, Shenlong, and grant my wish!" Bulma yelled. The dragonballs glowed yellow and everyone looked on in awe as the huge dragon arose into the sky.   
  


"What is your first wish?"   
  


"I wish for you to bring Lira to the Earth Check-In Station," Bulma said. They couldn't wish her back right away because she would come to life where she died, and that would not be a good thing.   
  


"Your wish is granted," Shenlong said as his eyes glowed red.   
  


"My second wish is for you to bring Lira back to life here," Bulma said. At this point, Vegeta was dumbstruck, he had no clue how everyone knew about his late best-friend. And to add to that, he was extremely pissed because he had never thought to bring Lira back to life before.   
  


"Your wish is granted," the mighty dragon said before the dragonballs turned to stone again and shot off at random directions.   
  


The next moment, everyone looked at the young woman standing before them. She was tall(about to Piccolo's shoulders, I guess that is tall) with light green skin. She looked like a Namek except she had hair on her head and was missing the pink muscles on her body. Her hair was light purple and she had deep royal purple eyes and red lips. She was wearing a purple training gi and had on a white robe(picture the one Pikkon wears); no doubt weighted. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and hung silkily down to her waist. She was indeed very beautiful but she was definitely very confused.   
  


"Where am I?" she said.   
  


"This is Earth, we brought you back to life because your best friend missed you," Bulma explained.   
  


"What Vegeta," she said as she looked around finally spotting him, "Oh my god, I can't believe that it's you. It's been so long. What did I miss?"   
  


"....."   
  


"Vegeta, aren't you happy to see me?"   
  


"......," the Saiyan prince couldn't say anything since he had sone something no one could ever picture him doing; he fainted.   
  


"Well, I guess he was happy to see me. Hi, my name is Lira," she said as she stood up from checking to make sure Vegeta was alright.   
  


"Hi, my name is Bulma (they are married in this A/U story) and I'm Vegeta's wife; and this is his son Trunks. The short guy with the black hair is Krillin and the tall blonde woman next to him is his wife, 18 while the girl she is holding is their daughter, Marron. This is ChiChi, her husband Goku, their youngest son Goten, and their oldest son Gohan and his girlfriend Videl. The old man is Master Roshi and the pig is Oolong. The man with the scar is Yamcha and the cat next to him is Puar. The bald man is Tien and the short one next to him is Chaiotzu and the blue-haired woman is Lunch. (When I said ChiChi called everyone, I mean everyone.) And finally, the tall, green guy is Piccolo," Bulma said as she led Lira around shaking hands with everyone.   
  


"Lira, you are very welcome to stay at Capsule Corporation with me and my family," Bulma said.   
  


"Of course! It's so nice to be alive once again, and I have so many questions," Lira said.   
  


"Since you and Vegeta have to catch up, we'll let him answer your questions," Bulma said.   
  


"Um, I have one question though. The camera's lost connection before you died. How did you die?," Goku asked.   
  


"They had me cornered and flipped me on my back, then rrrriiiiiipppppppp! Tore my back open with one of those claws and.....," she drifted off unable to finish.   
  


"How terrible!," Videl said.   
  


"Well, we have to go. It was very nice meeting you Lira, I'm sure we will me again," Yamcha said as he, Puar, Tien, Lunch, and Chaiotzu all flew off.   
  


"So do we. We told Marron we would take her to the park and can't break out promise. I hope you enjoy living on Earth," Krillin said as his family took to the sky.   
  


"I also have to be leaving, I left Turtle all by himself at the Kami House," Master Roshi said as he and Oolong left in a capsule jet.   
  


"Well," ChiChi said after everyone else left, "we aren't busy so we can come over for a while," she continued.   
  


"Great, do you think we should wake Vegeta up after we get back to Capsule Corp.," Goku said as he looked at Vegeta.   
  


"Yes," Bulma said. ChiChi and Bulma flew with Vegeta in the Capsule jet the Briefs had brought while Goku, Gohan, Goten, Piccolo, Videl, and Lira flew.   
  
  
  



	4. The Start of Something More

"Miss Lira, father says that I'm bugging him, but I am really bored! Will you do something with me?" Trunks said as Vegeta kicked him out of the gravity room for a while.   
  


"Sure kid. Let's go ask your mom if you can go exploring for the rest of the day," Lira said as she and Trunks raced to the house to get Bulma's permission.   
  


"Bulma, would it be alright if I take Trunks exploring this afternoon? I've really been wanting to check out the planet and he is bored."   
  


"Of course, just try to be back by dinner," Bulma said.   
  


Trunks and Lira first went to the desert where they spared for a little while, then headed of to the forests where they enjoyed getting wild animals angry at them then running away with the animals at their heels.   
  


"I know! Do you have any sleds at home? We can stop by really quick, get two sleds, and go sledding up in the mountains. What do ya say Trunks?"   
  


"Cool, race ya home! Ready, go!" Trunks said as he took off flying at full speed.   
  


"No fair, you get a head start, not like I need one anyway though!" Lira said as she followed in hot pursuit.   
  


Trunks won and they got their sleds and went to the mountains. They of course went to the highest peak and sled down, racing to see who could get to the bottom first. They did this for about another hour before Trunks noticed a ki blast hit a nearby cliff.   
  


"What did you see kid?" Lira asked as she too stopped.   
  


"A blast, it came from over there. Let's go check it out."   
  


"Hi Goten!" Trunks shouted as he and Lira spotted Piccolo and Goten training nearby to where they were sledding.   
  


"Hi Trunks, what are you doing here?"   
  


"Miss Lira took me exploring today! We went all over the world and then we went sledding down these mountains, it is so much fun!"   
  


"Cool, can I sled with you?"   
  


"Sure Goten, you can use my sled," Lira called as the boys flew off to continue sledding.   
  


"So, what where you and Goten doing," Lira said as she turned to Piccolo.   
  


"Gohan had Videl over but Goten was getting in the way of their studies, so I took him training up here."   
  


"Trunks was annoying Vegeta, so I took him exploring. This planet is so nice."   
  


"Yeah. Why aren't you training with Vegeta?"   
  


"Right now, Vegeta is way out of my league. But soon I'll sorta catch up to where I can at least last a little while sparring with him."   
  


"So being dead all these years made your fighting skills rusty, did it?" Piccolo said. He couldn't help insulting her. There was this feeling inside him whenever he saw her that made him want to start an argument with her.   
  


"Where the hell did that come from. I'll have you know that I spent a lot of time in hell training. I'm not some ordinary push-over! Come on, I'll kick your green ass right here, right now!"   
  


"Fine, whatever you say. Be warned though, I'm not going to go easy on you just because you are a girl!"   
  


"I never said I wanted you to. In fact, I want you to hit me with everything you got!"   
  


At this, Lira charged and aimed a roundhouse kick at Piccolo's neck. Piccolo grabbed her foot and slammed her on the ground. Lira flipped up and the two exchanged a flurry of kicks and punches, each attack matching the other. Eventually, Lira could feel her energy seeping away. She couldn't let this guy make her look weak! She didn't know what is was, but only when he was around did she act this way. God, she always made herself look so stupid in front of him! She broke away and resumed a fighting stance.   
  


"Give it up, I can sense you don't got what it takes to finish this," Piccolo said.   
  


"Yeah right! Who are you to say what I can and can't do!" Lira then flew at Piccolo but before she could land her kick, Piccolo grabbed her by the waist and turned her around. Her back was now pressed up against Piccolo's front and he had one arm around her waist and one arm around her neck. She could feel his breath against the skin on her neck and was starting to feel quite light-headed. Piccolo was reacting the same way; he was losing control fast but wasn't even thinking about stopping himself. Just as he bent his head to place a light kiss on her neck. . .   
  


"Hey, Mister Piccolo! Miss Lira! It's dinner time and I'm hungry! Can we go home now?," Goten said as he and Trunks came bounding into view. Piccolo released Lira and both of them moved far away from each other.   
  


"O... of course Goten... whatever you say!" Piccolo studdered.   
  


"Goody!" Let's go!   
  


"Come on Trunks, your mom said we need to be home now too," Lira said.   
  


"Ok, I'm really hungry anyway," Trunks said as everyone took to the air, Lira and Trunks going southeast to Capsule Corp. and Piccolo and Goten going southwest to the Son House.   
  


What the hell is wrong with me! I should have stopped him! Come on, girl, don't fall for Piccolo! Lira said to herself as they flew home.   
  


What the hell is wrong with me! I have never felt this way before! I almost lost control, hell I don't even know what I'm losing control of! This didn't mean a thing, I'll just pretend nothing happened and it will all go away. Piccolo told himself as they headed back for dinner. 


	5. Connecting

Piccolo and Lira avoided each other for the next four months. Still, neither one could forget the feelings that arose the day in the mountains.   
  


"Hey, Bulma, I was wondering, what's it like being mated to Vegeta?"   
  


"It has it's ups and downs. He's so caring and gentle at night, but then he's so arrogant and demanding during the day. He doesn't let me know much about his past; but since seeing how he met you I guess that he always got beat on Frieza's ship. I know he loves me, but why does he have so much trouble admitting it? Was he always like this when you guys were young? And for that matter, what was your life like before Vegeta came to Earth?," Bulma said.   
  


"If I know Vegeta, he probably thinks love is a weakness, but little does he know that it's the greatest strength in the world. That's why he recoils from you; he's afraid that he's growing soft; that he won't be strong anymore; but he is so wrong. Frieza beat everyone, each time one of my scouting missions failed, he would be me to within one breath of death then put me in a rejuvenataion tank to beat me again; and again; and again; he did that to everyone. The missions were always tough; I never regretted killing mass numbers of people; no one did on the ship. It's a complete power rush, to know that the lives of millions are in your hands and that you can do anything you want. There are so few planets as peaceful as this one; out in the universe, people are corrupt, if you have enough money or strength you can do anything or get anything you want. People lie and cheat, there are constant wars; it's survival, if you don't become like those people, you don't live to have a nice life, the weak often become slaves or whores and die very quickly. Vegeta was strong and honorable; he never gave up, and knew what had happened to his planet but never got his thurst for revenge get the best of him; he knows the language and customs of every planet that he destroyed and much more; he knows how to give people what they want and knows what to do and where to go. I put so much faith in him. He is also just like a prince, never has bad table manners and is always graceful and dignified. He used to love to get in trouble and explore like I did and still do, but since I died I guess he's shut himself in to keep from losing another friend. Yes, me and Vegeta have done very horrible things in our lifetime and don't regret one bit of it; but we've both changed and you should know that he loves you more than you can imagine, I see it every time he looks at you. He just needs help getting out of his shell. I can help a little, but it's mostly you," Lira said.   
  


"You really showed me so much about Vegeta's world. I never dreamed the universe was that bad. Thank you for showing me so much," Bulma said teary eyed.   
  


"Well, I'm gonna go train with Goku, Vegeta's more like a drill-sargent when it comes to sparring with him. Catch ya later," Lira said as she walked out the door.   
  


Lira flew over to the Son house. She knocked on the door and ChiChi answered it.   
  


"Hi, is Goku home, I would like to see if he could spar today," Lira said.   
  


"He's out with Goten at the zoo. He's going to be gone all afternoon. Sorry," ChiChi said.   
  


"That's alright," Lira replied. ChiChi closed the door and Lira took to the sky.   
  


"I guess I'll go meditate right now" Lira thought as she flew to her favorite waterfall; she always found it best when she was meditating with freezing, refreshing water pounding down on her head.   
  


She walked up to the waterfall but was shocked when she found Piccolo already deep in thought.   
  


"Oops, sorry Piccolo, I didn't know you meditated here," Lira said as she turned to go.   
  


"Why didn't you sense me?" Piccolo said.   
  


"Oh, well I don't know how to sense ki," She said.   
  


"I can teach you if you like, it doesn't take that long," Piccolo said.   
  


"Ok, when do we start,"   
  


"Now," he said as he walked out from under the cascading water. "Give me that bandana you have on your head," he said as he pointed to the yellow bandana she was using as a head band. Lira gave it to him and he walked behind her and gently tied it on over her eyes. Lira was getting lightheaded, his smell was so masculine and powerful but also gentle and loving. She shivered as his hand brushed her shoulder as he finished. Piccolo was also feeling weird; could this be that love feeling humans get when they grow bonded to each other. And if it was, how come he was feeling it? He thought he was supposed to be asexual. Maybe it's possible for him to fall in love. Although the only reason why Lira was a female was because her father wished using the Namekian dragonballs for a daughter instead of a son. He once overheard her telling Goku that.   
  


"Ok, try and find me, but don't use your hearing or other senses," Piccolo said as Lira slowly turned in a circle, "Try to feel my power, my energy, and then lock on to it." Lira stood there, brows furrowed, in deep concentration. Slowly she moved toward Piccolo and finally reached him.   
  


"Ok, can you feel my ki?" Piccolo said.   
  


"Yeah, a little, it feels like an energy surge coming from the direction your in," she said.   
  


"That's it, now I'm going to go somewhere else a little farther from here. Keep track of my ki and come after me after counting to ten," Piccolo said as he started to fly out of the forest. Lira kept concentrating on his ki and finally reached ten. She flew after him, and eventually, his ki became so familiar, she was able to speed up greatly and track Piccolo down in a short amount of time.   
  


"I think I got it now. How do I learn everyone else's though?" Lira said.   
  


"When you go home, just concentrate on the energy people give off. You should get used to their ki signatures very quickly. Try concentrating on how much energy people radiate. Tell me what mine was." he said.   
  


"Well, yours was raised pretty high, probably so I could sense it. Hey, will you spar with me, Goku was out, and Vegeta's too tough to spar with," Lira said as she took off the blindfold.   
  


"Sure, just try to keep up." Piccolo said as he started to throw punches at Lira.   
  


"Oh, I will" Lira said as she blocked his punches. They continued sparring until both were very worn out and the sun started setting.   
  


"I'm exhausted, and I hurt to much to move," Lira moaned as she rolled over onto her back. Piccolo walked over to her, equally exhausted and hurt, but picked her up in his arms and started to fly toward Capsule Corp. On the way, Lira snuggled up against his chest and quickly fell asleep. Piccolo couldn't help but notice how right it felt; like she was forever supposed to be in his arms, his. He touched down in front of the door, and rung the bell (very awkwardly since he had a woman asleep in his arms). Bulma opened the door and smiled as Piccolo walked in.   
  


"Her room is upstairs, fourth door down on the left," Bulma said as she pointed to the staircase. Piccolo nodded and continued on his way to her room. When he got there, he removed one arm from supporting her and threw the covers back. Then he laid her down and tucked her in (awww), and his advanced hearing picked up a mumbled "Thank You" as he walked out the door. Right as he was in the kitchen, Vegeta came through the back door all sweaty from training.   
  


"What are you doing here," Vegeta said as he eyed Piccolo suspiciously.   
  


"I taught Lira how to sense ki then we sparred but she was too tired to fly home so I brought her here," Piccolo said cooly. Vegeta continued to study him for a while before he walked straight up to him and levitated to be squarly eye level with him.   
  


"I know something is going on between you two, and just to let you know, if you ever hurt my best friend in any way, not even Kakarrot will be able to stop me from blowing you to a million pieces," Vegeta said slowly and very clearly so Piccolo caught every word.   
  


"Don't worry; I'd do it for you," Piccolo said. He had to smile inwardly, Vegeta was just like a big, overprotective brother. Piccolo then flew back to Kami's lookout and fell asleep with a certain purple-haired vixen in his dreams. 


	6. Fathers and Lovers

The next day, Lira woke up in her own bed. She looked at the clock and was shocked to find that it was 12:06.   
  


"Did Piccolo put me here?" she wondered as she made her way downstairs for a nice cold glass of water.   
  


"So, did you have a nice sleep," Bulma asked as she took a bite of her salad she was having for lunch.   
  


"Very pleasant."   
  


"Lira, what do you feel for the Namek," Vegeta said as he finished off his tenth sandwich.   
  


"I don't know, whenever I see him I get this funny feeling in the pit of my stomach, and whenever he's close to me I become lightheaded and dizzy."   
  


"I knew it, your bonding to him," Vegeta said.   
  


"Bond what?"   
  


"Humans call it falling in love," Bulma said.   
  


"Oh, so that's what love is. Well, I'm going to go thank him for bringing me home last night. Catch ya later," Lira said as she ran out the door and took to the air.   
  


Lira found Piccolo up on Kami's Lookout. He was meditating (when is he isn't) out front.   
  


"Hey, thanks for bringing me home last night," as she went over and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. His eyes shot wide open and he slowly brought a hand up to his cheek where she kissed it.   
  


"Piccolo, can we go somewhere private, I need to talk to you," Lira said as Mr. Popo came outside to weed his gardens.   
  


"Of course, come on," he said as he led her to his bedroom inside the tower, "What do you want to talk about?"   
  


"Us," she said as she sat down on his bed, "Piccolo, I love you." 

"Good, because I feel the same way," he said. Lira didn't have enough time to respond to this statement because Piccolo had swept her up in his arms to give her a searing, passionate kiss. They stayed there for a while just enjoying being in each others arms. After about twenty minutes, Piccolo suddenly snapped out of his dreamy trance and took Lira outside.   
  


"Whats the matter?," Lira said as Piccolo looked up at the sky.   
  


"Do you sense that, it's all the Namekians headed this way."   
  


"What!!!!!!!!!! Come on then, lets gather everybody and meet where the ship is headed for." Within a few minutes, the Z gang was assembled in front of Capsule Corp. where the ship from New Namek was estimated to land. And, as predicted, it landed about 300 yards away from where everyone stood. The door to the ship opened and out filed the green Nameks. The last one out was Murray. Piccolo, who was standing next to Lira, heard her gasp, then run up to Murray.   
  


"Father," she whispered as she stood in front of Murray.   
  


"Lira, is that you?" Lira shook her head yes and ran up to him giving him a huge hug. It would be an understatement to say that everyone was shocked. Father and daughter hugged for a few minutes, then Lira turned to the Z gang.   
  


"Murray is my father, the one who wished for a daughter with the dragonballs. A few years later when I was very young, Frieza's men came to our planet to search for valuable resources. They were going to blow up the planet, but one Namek, named Flute, made a deal with them. He gave me to them as a slave in exchange for the sparring of Namek. You see, Flute hated my father, for no reason at all; he also hated me, for his son, Nail, had been betrothed to me by Guru, which made Flute furious. In order to get rid of me, he kidnapped me and took me to the ship where he gave me to Frieza's men. I never saw Namek again. Frieza, although, sensed I was powerful and showed a lot of potential, so he instead trained me to be a spy, and not a slave." Lira said.   
  


"You poor thing," Mrs. Briefs said dabbing a handkerchief over her teary eyes, "Come on in everybody, you'll be staying with us during your visit."   
  


Later, that night, at dinner, everyone was eating. All the Nameks were just drinking water while everyone else was eating a huge dinner, compliments of Mrs. Briefs and ChiChi. Murray stood up, silencing everyone in the process.   
  


"I thank all of you, for bringing my daughter back to life, I am forever in your debt. Lira, I have heard about your ordeal with Frieza, and your horrific death. Lira, please, come back to Namek with us." 


	7. Arguments and Goodbyes

"...." Lira couldn't say anything, she just sat there with a dumbstruck look on her face. Suddenly she fainted and hit the table with a hard "thunk".   
  


"Oh dear," Mrs. Briefs said, "Let's get her into a bed to sleep". So, Piccolo picked her up and took her to her room and Mrs. Briefs came in a few seconds later with a damp cloth. As soon as Lira was settled in the bed, Mrs. Briefs left and Piccolo sat there next to the bed deep in thought.   
  


If Lira goes back to New Namek with her father, I'll never see her again. However, she's been denied life with Murray since she was a child, she needs to be with him. The Nameks can't stay here forever, they have their own planet to look after. And I can't go with her because I'm needed here to guide Dende and help protect the Earth. I guess me and Lira were not meant to be together.   
  


Meanwhile...   
  


She was in a black world of nothingness or something. Suddenly, a face started to appear. It looked like Piccolo. She started to walk over to him but then heard laughing. Piccolo turned into Frieza and then Flute. She turned to run but he had her surrounded on all sides. She powered up but none of her attacks would kill him. He grabbed her and brought her face closer to his and......   
  


"AAAAAAH," she screamed shooting up from the bed.   
  


"What?," Piccolo asked.   
  


"A dream, that's all it was, a dream," she said slightly shaking "Piccolo, what am I going to do? I'm so confused; I want to stay on Earth with you but I haven't seen my father since I was little. Will you come with me to New Namek?"   
  


"I cannot, I have to stay here and protect the Earth as well as advise Dende," he said sadly.   
  


"But why, we will never get to see each other again if I go, and it's not like I can tell my father no."   
  


"There is nothing we can do, I guess we weren't meant to be together," Piccolo said looking down.   
  


"Excuse me? I love you, and you just expect me to walk out of your life and forget you forever?"   
  


"IT'S NOT THAT HARD! YOUR JUST GOING TO HAVE TO DO IT AND FORGET ABOUT ME!" he shouted standing up.   
  


"GET OUT! GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT! I guess I was wrong, I thought you were special Piccolo. I hope I never see you again, how dare you make me fall in love with you and then go and break my heart." she said with malice in her voice.   
  


"Me, I didn't make you fall in love with me, you were the one foolish enough to! Who needs love, I hope you enjoy New Namek," he said walking out on her. He slammed the door but didn't leave right away. He let out a defeated sigh when he heard her start crying. Not knowing what else to do he just left and headed downstairs."   
  


"Well, how is Lira?" Murray asked as Piccolo sat down looking rather disgruntled.   
  


"She's fine, and she has decided to go home with you to New Namek," Piccolo told them. Vegeta gave Piccolo a death glare, while Bulma had a look of pity on her face. Getting sick of the attention, Piccolo stood up and left Capsule Corporation. He headed for the best place of comfort he could, the watefall.   
  


The next day all the Nameks were getting ready to leave when Bulma asked, "Where is Piccolo, isn't he going to say goodbye to you Lira?"   
  


"No, he's probably off somewhere training, anyway, who needs him, it's time to leave," she said dully. So, with a goodbye to the Briefs (including Vegeta) the door closed and the spaceship took off for home.   
  


"I think I need to have a talk with a certain Namek," Vegeta said taking to the air. He found Piccolo at the Son household outside with Goku and the rest of the family. He walked right up to Piccolo and punched him in the gut, and when he doubled over in pain, he grabbed him in a headlock.   
  


"I thought I made it quite clear that I was going to kill you if you ever hurt my best friend," Vegeta growled.   
  


"You don't have to, I'm already hurting enough to count as death," he said breaking the prince's hold.   
  


"Why did you do that?" Vegeta asked.   
  


"She belongs on New Namek, not with me," he replied. 

"Well it certainly is too late to do anything now, I hope you enjoy living with your mistake," Vegeta said going to leave.   
  


"NO, for your information Vegeta, I've been regretting what I've done ever since last night," Piccolo yelled back as Vegeta's form began to disappear on the horizon."   
  


......................................................................................................................................................   
  


I hope you all liked the chapter, sorry it's so short and all. Next chapter will be about Lira and New Namek, please review! You know, I just remembered I never wrote a disclaimer for my fanfic so here it goes:   
  


Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or it's characters (except Lira). They are all property of Akira Toriyama. 


	8. Despair and Kidnapping

The Earth had been out of sight of the Namekian spaceship for over 7 days now. All Lira had done was stay in her quarters and meditate. Murray had come in and the two had talked and caught up on the others life. Murray was quite worried about his daughter, she was so distant and had no enthusiasm when she talked. He tried everything he could to cheer her up, but nothing worked. He could sense that something was going on between her and the Earthian-Namekian soldier, Piccolo. The sadness in his eyes that night she was asked to return with them; the hurt in her eyes as they left Earth. If Lira had asked to stay on Earth with him he would have happily told her yes, after all, they could always visit occasionally. And knowing that his daughter was now safe and alive was all he needed to live the rest of his life in peace. But no, she had wished to go with him even though he could tell it was with a heavy heart.   
  


Lira stayed miserable for the rest of the month-long trip; and all she did when she got on New Namek was train day and night; not bothering to talk to anyone. Many of the Namekians had tried to get to know her, maybe with hopes of becoming her mate; but sadly all were rejected. She really did enjoy playing with the dinosaurs like she had in her early childhood before her time with Freiza; getting them mad enough to chase her and running from them for hours. She always had Piccolo on her mind, what had possessed him to say those things to her? Maybe it wasn't too late, maybe she should go ask her father if she could return to Earth. But what if Piccolo did not want her to come back, even though she would be happy living with her best friend again. Her training on Earth with the Z Warriors certainly had helped her power level; she was back in contest with Vegeta and often held fairly good on her own with him again. But no, she could not forget those harsh words Piccolo had spoken to her, and even though a part of her still loved him, the part of her that had been disciplined with hatred by Freiza and hardened by the influence of the stoic Saiyan prince had told her that he should suffer for his mistake; and of course, the darker half reigned supreme yet again.   
  


One day while she was meditating she felt a ki approaching the small planet. It was a strange one, it was familiar, but then again foreboding. Wondering who it could be she went to the spot where she felt it heading towards. The other Namekians had also gathered, but at a much farther distance for their lack of fighting skills. The ship landed and Lira was immediately interested in the occupants for she had never seen such a spacecraft design, or symbol that was embedded on the side of it. She was about to walk up to see what the occupants of the ship wanted but her father's voice sounded in her head, "Lira, please don't come back here where it is safe." She obliged and went to stand by her father's side. She and Murray stayed behind, while the other Namekians advanced on the strange ship. Suddenly, a cannon at the top of the craft shot out some kind of gas. The Namekians one-by-one dropped to the ground and Lira realized that the gas was some kind of sleeping gas. Murray turned to her and told her to run grabbing her hand and dragging her back to the village. The ran into their hut and once inside boarded it up.   
  


"Father, what are we doing back here, those men could be gathering the dragonballs, or worse, killing our people!"   
  


"We have all the dragonballs here Lira, and because they used sleeping gas first I don't think they will be killing anyone. I think we should come up with a plan first," Murray began but was cut off as his stubborn daughter jumped out the window and took off for the strange ship. "Damn Vegeta, he is a bad influence on her," Murray growled as he stalked off after her, of course, after he had carefully hid the dragonballs, wouldn't want another Namek episode now.   
  


Lira stopped short of the range where the gas could reach her and instead used a ki beam to rip a hole in the side of the ship. She covered her mouth and nose and ran into the ship. Weird, she thought as she looked around to find no trace of a soldier coming to stop her, very weird. She was walking down one corridor when a beam of energy grazed her shoulder. How the hell didn't I sense that coming, she thought. She turned around but couldn't find her opponent. Suddenly she was knocked out by a sharp blow to the back of the head.   
  


She awoke to find herself hanging from a wall held by very, very strong chains.   
  


"Ah, I see that you are finally awake, my dear," a very annoying sinister voice called out from the darkness.   
  


"Who are you, show yourself," Lira commanded into the empty room. The lights flickered brightly on, momentarily blinding the young Namekian woman. She was obviously in the control room of the ship and none other than that old bastard Flute was sitting in the head chair! He had a very strong looking man standing next to him, obviously a bodyguard. He was tall and a light blue, with many bulging muscles covering his body. He wore a strange uniform, certainly not doing any good for protection and not very stylish either. Men, they never do have good tastes in clothing Lira thought lightly observing all the other men in the room were dressed similarly (I'm leaving it up to you to think up the clothing, I'm thing along the lines of Yardratt clothing but a little worse)   
  


"Well, by the look on your face, you do remember me Lira," Flute said smugly as he studied the look of absolute anger on her face.   
  


"What the hell do you think your doing here," Lira practically screamed.   
  


"When I gave you away to Freiza's soldiers all those years Guru banished me from Namek. I swore I would get revenge for having to leave my son and planet, so I've been making m way through the universe in the slave-trade business. Mardo, my bodyguard here and commander of my armies, was the one who so conveniently took you out a few hours ago. I was originally going to kill Murray using Mardo, then use the dragonballs to wish for amazing strength, rivaling that of a Saiyan; and no, I'm not stupid, Freiza's want for immortality was stupid, it's a curse and not a gift. But now I think that by taking away my enemies most sacred treasure- his daughter- will cause him more pain than death. I'm giving you to Mardo, he hasn't had a good whore in a while," he finished by laughing like a maniac.   
  


"You're disgusting!" she spat.   
  


"There is nothing you can do about it, my dear. Mardo, gather the dragonballs, I have to make my wish now."   
  


Flute walked outside and made his wish for the dragonballs, using the first one to bind up all the Namekians and the second one for his wish for great power. The third wish he used to increase the strength of his soldiers. Wishing Murray a cheerful good-bye and promising to break his daughter, Flute and his army left without another word.   
  


"Dende help us," Murray said telepathically praying the young god would hear his pleas.   
  


"Yes, Murray, what can I do for you?" Dende replied.   
  


"It's Lira, she's been kidnapped by a man named Flute, get Piccolo and Vegeta, use the dragonballs and wish them here, they are the only ones that can save my daughter."   
  


"Ok, just hang on Murray." Dende said.   
  


Dende then turned to Mr. Popo and told him to take his carpet and quickly gather the dragonballs. He summoned Piccolo and Vegeta and told them what Murray had told him. Mr. Popo soon returned with the dragonballs and soon the two Z warriors were on New Namek being told what happend.   
  


On the ship....   
  


Please father, I know you will send help, and I won't lose hope. Lira winced as the whip Flute had been whipping her with drove into her back yet again. 


	9. Rescues and the Finale!

"...and that's the whole story," Murray finished telling Vegeta and Piccolo about Flute and how he kidnapped Lira.   
  


"Don't worry Murray, we'll bring her back without any harm done to her," Piccolo reassured the planet elder.   
  


"Although I won't be able to say the same for that Flute character, or his soldiers," Vegeta added with a smirk while Piccolo nodded his head in agreement.   
  


The two then left in a Namekian spaceship that had enhanced speed due to the last wish of the dragaonballs back on Earth. The two Z Warriors didn't speak much to each other, besides some idle chit-chat about the ship and such. In a few hours Flute's ship was in sight. They easily caught up to it, and using a teleporter Bulma had invented, zapped themselves into the heart of the ship. Piccolo and Vegeta stormed into the command room simply blasted all the soldiers there to the next dimension.   
  


"Ah, I figured that Murray would probably get help to save his daughter," Flute said turning his chair around.   
  


"So your the bastard that kidnapped Lira," Vegeta said, "well, I'll be sure to give you a slow painful death."   
  


'Piccolo, wait,' a voice in his head called out. It was Nail. 'What is it?' he said back. 'I want to say something to my father, please let me take over real quick.' 'Fine, make it quick though, we have to save Lira.'   
  


"Father," Piccolo's body began with Nails voice.   
  


"Nail?"   
  


"Yes, it is me father. Long ago, I fused with Piccolo to make him stronger during the fight with Freiza. I just wanted to tell you that you have disgraced the Namekian name and you will pay for taking my love away from me. You see, even though Piccolo has fallen in love with Lira, I have also."   
  


"If your finished with your speech, I would like to kill this guy now," Vegeta said while impatiently tapping his foot. Nail went back and Piccolo took over once again. He ran out of the room and went in search of the faint ki he knew belonged to the woman he loved. He traced it back to a small room in the bottom of the ship and blasted through the door. The sight he saw made his blood boil. Lira lay tied to the bed, top ripped in shreads and pants thrown on the floor, crying, as Mardo was above her, harshly kissing her while roughly running his hands over her exposed breasts. Piccolo let out a roar of pure rage and distracted the evil soldier from raping the girl any farther. Mardo got up and walked in front of Piccolo.   
  


"I'd better make this quick, wouldn't want to keep my little whore waiting," Mardo said.   
  


"You won't be doing another thing to her once I'm finished with you," Piccolo said as a bright aura surrounded him and he crouched into a fighting stance. Mardo also got into a fighting stance and the two men went at it. Although one could say Mardo was strong it would be nothing compared to Piccolo's strength. The rage from seeing Lira combined with Nail's own rage sent his power skyrocketing. Piccolo charged at Mardo with such rage and fury the soldier had no time to react and was slammed against the wall. Piccolo then began to mercilessly knee him in the stomach several times. He then held the man by the neck as he punched him in the face like there was no tomorrow. After he was finished doing this, he threw Mardo on the floor and with a ki blast sent him to roast in the pits of hell. He walked over to Lira who was still crying, blasted right through the ropes not even bothering to undo the knots, took of his cape, and wrapped his poor love in it and picked her up carrying her back to Vegeta.   
  


"P..Piccolo, I was su..such a fool. I sh..shouldn't have left you. Wh..Why did you come to save me?"   
  


"Don't be silly, I was the fool. I should never have said those things. I came to save you because I, we, love you."   
  


"We?," she asked confused.   
  


"Yes we. There is Vegeta who loves you like a sister, and me and Nail, who love you more than that."   
  


"Nail, what does he got to do with this?" Lira said confused.   
  


"Well, if I would have known that you and him were once betrothed then I would have told you. Before he died when Freiza attacked, he fused with me to make me stronger. And along with myself, he loves you too." Piccolo waited for a few seconds but heard no reply. He looked down to see that Lira was fast asleep with a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips.   
  


'I wonder what she is smiling at.' 'Probably because she now has two lovers combined into one' Nail replied. 'You know, that could be interesting' Piccolo thought while his counterpart agreed with him. He got back just as Vegeta was giving his finishing touches on Flute.   
  


"That was long, you really did ensure him a slow and painful death," Piccolo said with a smirk.   
  


"I like to keep my word," Vegeta smirked back. Although both Z Warriors were too proud to admit it, they both had new found respect for some newly discovered things they had in common: they were merciless when it came to killing those evil, they both cared deeply about the woman cradled in Piccolo's arms (even though it's in two different ways), and their attitude was alarmingly similar; liked to train, somewhat grouchy, didn't like to be found weak, among others. They teleported back to their ship and went back to New Namek first. There they told Murray that Lira was safe, and headed back to Earth. On the ship, Lira got cleaned up, and Piccolo zapped her a ki outfit similar to his, complete with weighted cape and instead of a turban, she requested a long strip of material she could simply tie around her head and let the ends hang down on one side. They got back to Earth, and a feast was thrown, by compliments of Mrs. Briefs and Chi Chi as the chefs, for the rescue of Lira. Afterwards, Lira and Piccolo headed home (to Kami's lookout).   
  


They landed and talked a while with Dende and Mr. Popo before heading to Piccolo's room. They got inside and locked the door (I'll leave the rest up to the imagination ;])   
  


That morning, Dende and Mr. Popo were sitting down at the table (Dende drinking water and Mr. Popo eating breakfast) when Lira and Piccolo walked in. Dende hitched his eyebrow when he noticed a mark on the side of Lira's neck and looked at Piccolo.   
  


'It's none of your damned business' Piccolo mouthed and Dende simply smirked.   
  


THE END!   
  


I really hope you all enjoyed the story. I got the idea of a female Namek from a story I read ages ago which I have not been able to find again. Please review with your final thoughts! 


End file.
